


Lullaby

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [164]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Nightmares, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has nightmares sometimes, but that's okay because he has two loving angels to watch over him while he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Sam doesn’t like to mention it, but the angels aren’t the only ones with nightmares. Some nights, a finger or two of whiskey will do the trick, but other nights his bad dreams will keep him awake all night.

 

The fifth time he manages to drift asleep only to be jarred awake by yet another night terror, he gives up on sleep altogether.

 

He finds the angels (minus Cas, who actually seems to enjoy sleeping) in the kitchen playing Monopoly. Lucifer is sprawled across his brothers’ laps, and Michael is petting his hair while Gabriel’s hands wander aimlessly over the expanse of his legs.

 

“Hey, Sammy,” Gabriel calls when he spots him in the doorway. “Wanna play?”

 

“Where’s all the money?” Sam laughs.

 

“We’re playing for kisses instead of money,” Michael explains.

 

“Isn’t that prostitution?” Sam jokes.

 

“That’s what I said,” Lucifer drawls. “But Mika’s always been a whore, so he’s used to it.”

 

“Quiet or I won’t pay you rent on Boardwalk, you cheeky little thing,” Michael chastises.

 

“Why are you up, anyway?” Gabriel asks as he pulls Sam down beside him.

 

Sam shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep.”

 

Gabriel frowns and gently tucks Sam’s hair behind his ears. “Nightmares again, sweetheart? Why didn’t you pray to one of us? You know that we’re always happy to stay the night with you.”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Sam confesses. “I know you hate going to sleep, and I know it’s boring just laying there, and I know how much you three enjoy spending time together at night.”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “We can play slutty Monopoly anytime, Sam. And besides, Mika understands. He’ll just go lay down with Adam. Okay, up you go.” Gabriel makes a show of struggling to lift Sam even though they both know that if the archangel wanted to, he could throw a thousand tons across the room without breaking a sweat.

 

Sam smiles sleepily as Lucifer gives Michael one last goodnight kiss. He lets his eyes drift closed once he’s sure the archangel is following them back to their bedroom.

 

Sam sighs happily as Gabriel and Lucifer settle down beside him on the bed.

 

“Shh, we’re going to protect you, Sam,” Lucifer promises. Gabriel starts to hum and Lucifer begins to sing. “ _Guardian angels are near, so sleep on with no fear...”_


End file.
